A Quiet Feeling
by Munsurieya
Summary: Ichigo had feelings for Rukia, but why was he infatuated with Orihime? When Rukia turns Ichigo down for Renji, Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure explodes and Orihime, rushing to help him, can't fight the weight of his power and she falls, unconscious. When she awakes, she's in Ichigo's arms. "W-who are you..?" (ICHIHIME) ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_If you do not like any of these character plots. It's simple. Don't read this story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_All is owned by Tite Kubo, well, this story is mine ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGUE:<em>**

**_STAY AWAY_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked away from his book and looked over at Orihime, she was busy with reading their new novel for English, yet he found he couldn't concentrate.<p>

What was wrong with him, dammit?! He never had this much trouble reading a damn book, and he certainly never looked over at Orihime to see if she was okay. He only did that if she was in trouble or hurt. He never, ever checked on her when she was okay... okay, that's a lie. He did, but not frequently.

Like now.

Why did she have to look so innocent? It called to his protective side and he hated how this happened, it was almost as if he could't help himself, he had to look after her. He had to watch her. He had to see her safe. Ever since that battle with Aizen, her being taken prisoner by Ulquiorra, and then forced to heal the enemy, he had felt that way since then.

It didn't help any when Orihime didn't even realize how innocent she looked. And she got annoyed at Ichigo when he was over protective.

Ichigo knew that he liked Rukia, he knew that straight away, so what was the infatuation with Orihime?

Orihime didn't know that he and Rukia were kinda an item and he didn't want her to find out. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Kurosaki-kun.." Orihime whispered, kneeling down in front of him so she was in level with his face.

Ichigo started to blush from the proximity, her beautiful gray eyes penetrated his chocolate brown. "Yeah, Inoue?" He whispered back, completely engrossed in her perfect features, and the little peak her eyebrows made when she was focusing.

"I need your help on this question. I don't understand it." She said and he looked around, the teacher was nowhere to be found. He looked at her paper and read the only unanswered question. "I tried to ask Rukia-san and Tatsuki-chan but they were stuck too. I was hoping you knew." Orihime explained, looking up at Ichigo's scowling face.

Ichigo bent over her unanswered question and quickly tore a piece of paper from his book, looking at the answer on his paper and reworded it to fit Orihime's. "Rewrite it and tell Rukia and Tatsuki to do it too." Orihime took the paper and ran back to her place, quickly scribbling the answer on her sheet and then gave the answer to Tatsuki and Rukia. Tatsuki scrunched it up and threw the paper in the bin as soon as the teacher entered once more.

"Who's ready to share their answers?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime again, his eyes melting at her obvious beauty and dorky look. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Not even Rukia could compete with this beauty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, RIKOREN here!<strong>_

_**If your familiar with me, then you know my stories: Cold Heart. One Guardian. Orihime's Letter Revelations and Another Life, if your not then you can go check 'em out :) **_

_**This is my newest FanFic: A Quiet Feeling.**_

_**ReviewFollowFavourite**_

_**RIKOREN xD**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_If you do not like any of these character plots. It's simple. Don't read this story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_All is owned by Tite Kubo, well, this story is mine ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 1:<em>**

**_DANGEROUS TERRITORY._**

* * *

><p>Orihime sat down on the soft grass with Tatsuki. Pulling out a loaf of bread with watermelon, wasabi, honey and red bean dip, made by Orihime herself. Tatsuki turned green with disgust and felt her bile rise as Orihime dipped the bread and started eating it happily, singing, <em>"Blue men, green men, red men, purple men, pink men and orange men like Kurosaki-kuuuun!" <em>Orihime finished her song with a scowl, imitating Ichigo, then her smile took over and she laughed freely.

_'Jeez, Orihime really likes the guy. How do I tell her that I know about him and Rukia? I couldn't possibly ruin her dreams.' _Tatsuki thought, looking at her abnormally happy best friend. _'I can't tell her. That's for Ichigo to do. But then...Orihime will only feel worse if she hears it from him. Damn!' _The spiky haired girl schooled on her best smile and laughed along with Orihime, all the while warring with herself for who should break the news to Orihime.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched her from his place on the balcony, the way she ate the revolting food only she could stomach, the way her hair lifted and caressed the sky with its healing touch, he swore he could see a slight gold colour outlining her entire body. She could be an angel. Who was he kidding? She <em>was <em>an angel. Ichigo had seen Orihime at her worst, and at her best. It was as if she had the strength and resolve of a Captain level Soul Reaper, but she had compassion and sweetness of a mother. How she frets over him, reminds him of his own mother, and that same love comes rushing back into his heart. Orihime was the only one who could make him feel that way.

But he couldn't be with her. She was too sweet, too vulnerable. He couldn't bear to be the one to hurt her, so he had to stay away from her. He also needed to sort out his feelings for Rukia and Orihime. It was hard enough being a Soul Reaper/Vizard and Fullbringer, he had to have girl problems too. _'Just my luck..' _He thought and then the door to the roof opened and he heard to soft clacking of shoes. He knew who it was, but he just couldn't look at her. "What is it, midget?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked towards the orange haired boy, feeling a little out of place as he stared down on the beauty eating her weird creation. She loved Orihime like a sister. And she loved Ichigo like a brother, therein lays the problem. She knew how Ichigo felt and it was hard enough to know this. She didn't want to hurt him by saying she loved Renji, and intended on being with him instead of Ichigo.<p>

As if he had enough problems.

"Ichigo, we need to talk." She said in a stern tone.

"What is it, Rukia? I'm enjoying the view." Ichigo said, his eyes trained on the red-haired healer.

"Yes, I can see you're taking every single detail in careful consideration. Shall I go ask the janitor to get a bucket for you?" Rukia asked slyly, chuckling when she heard Ichigo huff angrily. "I came to give you your answer about the offer you proposed to me." She said, standing regally, calling forth every part of her noble teachings to be at her aid.

Ichigo turned around and instead of looking excited, he looked tormented. "It's no isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Rukia's eyes widened at how hurt he looked but she never let go of the slight thread of nobility that Nii-sama taught her. "You must understand Ichigo. I love you, but only as I love a sibling. My heart belongs to Renji. You must forget these feelings." Rukia said.

"_Forget? _You expect me to just _forget _about how I've felt for you!? Do you think I'm that kind of man Rukia!?" Ichigo yelled, his chocolate eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns.

His yell echoed from the rooftop, catching Orihime's senses and she felt the rise in Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. "Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered, rising from her spot on the grass, dropping the dip and loaf of bread.

"O-Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, looking confused.

Orihime was already racing to the rooftop to see what was going on. He felt Rukia's Spiritual Pressure rise slightly. Something wasn't right.

_Kurosaki-kun.._

The steps seemed to be never-ending, like she wasn't allowed to find Ichigo.

_Kurosaki-kun..._

She saw the door and it felt like salvation, yet it couldn't have been with Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure almost pinning her to the ground.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" She yelled and as she reached the door, she collapsed, unable to cope with Ichigo's immense power. Orihime it her head on the doorknob and the last thing she felt was the pain in her hand, explode throughout her entire body.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had her in his arms. He couldn't figure out why she was up there in the first place. He was so angry, he didn't even feel her soft, gentle Spiritual Pressure try to heal his hurt soul. It was his fault. He had caused her to come up those stairs, he had caused the bump on her head, he had caused her injuries. And for that, he could never forgive himself.<p>

The sweet body stirred in his arms and his head snapped down to her. "Inoue! Inoue! It's me, Ichigo." He called to her, smiling in relief to her consciousness.

Her eyes opened, stormy gray met his. "W-who are you?" Orihime whispered, looking at her saviour.

_'W-who are you?'_

_W'-who are you?'_

Ichigo looked at her stunned, she didnt remember him

_'W-who are you?'_

_'W-who are you?'_

_Kurosaki-kuun!'_

_'Kurosaki-kun!'_

_'Help Kurosaki-kun!'_

_'W-who are you?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_If you do not like any of these character plots. It's simple. Don't read this story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_All is owned by Tite Kubo, well, this story is mine ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 2:<em>**

**_SHOCKED AND LOST._**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at his friend who was walking in his room in wonder. Orihime's memory was gone. Gone was the eccentric bubbly girl who made the weirdest food and made up the craziest stories with her over-creative imagination. Gone was the girl who made him look forward to school, who made him happy when she smiled a full smile at him, reminding him why he should always thank God that he had friends like her. The harmonious calls that made his heart thud: <em>'Kurosaki-kuuun!' <em>

Tears swam in his eyes as he remembered the girl who would now be gone to him forever.

"Excuse me, mister. I never caught your name...I don't even know mine.." Orihime's voice jolted him. Ichigo refused to turn around, for fear the tears would take him over completely.

"Your name is Inoue Orihime. You're 16 years old and you attend Karakura High. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm 16 years old, we attend the same school, were in the same English class, you have this weird fascination with wasabi, honey and red-bean paste, you were born September 3rd and you had an older brother Inoue Sora, who died when you were a girl." Ichigo told her everything, leaving out the part of where he is a Soul Reaper and she can use her magical hairpins to heal someone from almost death.

* * *

><p>Orihime was asleep on his bed, such a beautiful sight, such goddess-like beauty. Ichigo never thought he'd see the likes of it in his own bedroom, not even on his bed. But reality ripped him away from the surreal imaginings. Orihime was gone.<p>

_'Ichigo, she may never recover from this. She just may need things to remember by herself. You need to help her." Kurosaki Isshin spoke to his son in a calm fashion._

_"How do I do that, old man?"_

_"Show her, teach her all of what Inoue Orihime knew. What she was, how her warmth touched the hearts of those she knew, even her enemies. Show this Inoue. Show her what she used to be like."_

How he could show her, he had no idea.

Just looking at her lost form scared him. Orihime was the only thing that could bring him back from his eternal damnation.

"She used to call me Kurosaki-kun. It's funny, something that seemed so minuscule now has left a giant hole in my heart, the absence of Inoue Orihime is killing me slowly. She needs to come back. I need her back. What will I do without you Inoue? What will I do?" Ichigo looked outside the window, looking out to the stars, hoping in one of the healing shards of light, Orihime was there, listening to him while she ate a strawberry cake with whipped cream and wasabi, honey along with red-bean paste.

* * *

><p>She loved this stranger.<p>

She didn't know how, or why, but she did.

It was hard enough not knowing who she was, she didn't need someone who she had feelings for and she couldn't even remember who they were. And the worst part was, she was compelled to keep her emotions a secret. As if her old self had convinced herself to do so.

Everything about him fascinated her, the easy grace he moved with, his muscular yet lean physique, spiky orange hair that you wouldn't see every day, tan peach skin that didn't have one blemish on it, full lips that were permanently turned down, eyebrows screwed together and dark chocolate eyes that seemed to carry an intensity that called to Orihime.

He had her bewitched.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a mysterious man, and she wanted to get to know him better.

Jeez, she wanted to know herself better.

She obviously never felt feelings like this for another person, but by God, did she want to express them to him, she wanted to stop pretend-sleeping, get up from her place, hug him and tell him of her love. But that would probably never happen. She was too exhausted firstly, and secondly, she didn't know the guy. Although, her other self probably knew him very well if she was in his bed for recovery.

She had heard him speak to himself.

_'She used to call me Kurosaki-kun. It's funny, something that seemed so minuscule now has left a giant hole in my heart...' _

She needed to let him know that the hole in his heart will be healed, she needed to heal him in order for him to stop feeling down. She wanted to let him know that he was not alone in this transition.

"Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered, making it seem like she was asleep, having 'heard' him in her slumber.

"Oh, Inoue. I want to help you. I want to free you. But what can I do? I can fight off an army. I can fight punks at school. But I can't fight this depression inside me. Please Inoue, save me from this. I need you back." Ichigo whispered, his arms encircling Orihime and he lay beside her, his body pressed against her back and she felt hot tears drip down her neck.

_'Kurosaki-kun..I will help you. And then you can become strong again, and I can remember who I was.' _Orihime thought and she concentrated on falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! RIKOREN HERE!<strong>

**What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you like it, it was a bitch to write.**

**Guys, I'm having a bit of trouble with my stories, do you think you guys could PM me some ideas? I'd be grateful and I would shout you out for helping me, because your one awesome son of a bitch! Sorry for my swearing, I know its uncouth. **

**Anyways. I love getting reviews, followers and favourites, make sure to do so xD**

**ARIGATO!**

**RIKOREN xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_If you do not like any of these character plots. It's simple. Don't read this story._

**_Disclaimer: _**_All is owned by Tite Kubo, well, this story is mine ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 3:<em>**

**_BEGINNING LIFE WITH A NEW FLARE._**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his own, his torso thanking him for the healing warmth that he so desperately craved.<p>

Wait a second. . .

Healing warmth?

_Inoue!_

Ichigo opened his eyes to see long bright red hair cascade down a youthful body and lay against his arm lazily, the silkiness was just one caress away. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she always used, with a mixture of her vanilla and peach moisturizer he had seen her applying one day when it was particularly chilly.

The aroma teased the fine hairs in his nose and alerted his brain and the Hollow who roared to devour her, and not just her soul either.

"Shut up, you stupid Hollow, go back to sleep and leave me alone." Ichigo whispered, making sure Orihime never woke from her slumber. The teenage boy stared down at the beautiful girl who had cuddled up to him in her sleep, even in her unconscious state, she tried to heal him with her sweet compassion, no amount of amnesia could make her forget that.

The real Inoue Orihime was still in there, locked in the recesses of her mind. All he needed to do was find the key and open the cement wall, then the Orihime he knew would be back. It wasn't the same without her.

"Uh..Inoue..wake up.." He whispered, his hand touching her soft, warm alabaster skin, shaking her delicately.

"Mm.." She groaned sleepily, her eyes only a quarter opened.

"We need to wake up. I have to take you home now." Ichigo whispered softly, his tone gentle, which was rare for the normally crass and moody teen.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun...yes, alright." Orihime whispered, rising from the warmth of the mattress and of his body. Her auburn red hair cascaded down her back like ripples in the ocean when the tide was low, wearing one of Ichigo's large tops, he handed out a pair of sweatpants that were most likely too big for her, but she slid them on and tied the drawstring so it fitted around her body.

Ichigo changed into jeans and a shirt, throwing on a hoodie, he led Orihime home, hoping it brings at some kind of nagging memory, it might jog her memory and bring her back. "Are you sensing anything familiar Inoue?" He asked her, his warm eyes followed her confused expression.

"Yes, I can feel a lot of familiarity, but I just can't place where and how I've been here." Orihime whispered, her healing hand touched the soft skin of her forehead and rubbed.

Did she have a headache?

Will she pass out again?

A million scenarios passed through Ichigo's brain, playing before his eyes, all of them included an injured Inoue and the heroic Ichigo, her soft, pliant body safe in his arms. _'Hold on..was I just having daydreams of Inoue?' _Ichigo asked himself. He only knew one person who daydreamed constantly and that was the beautiful, original Inoue.

He looked over at Orihime and he saw that she was looking at him with her smoky eyes. "Yes Inoue?" He asked, he hated being formal with her but he was now a stranger to her, even though his daydreams said something else entirely.

"No, I was just wondering, I know you are familiar to me and I feel we are really close. We were..together?" Her sweet lips formed the words and the strong and brave Kurosaki Ichigo looked down.

"Uhh..no, we weren't.." _'Even I wish so.' _Ichigo mentally added. He stopped in front of her apartment and walked up to steps with Orihime trailing behind him. "This is your apartment, Inoue."

Taking out a key from his front pocket, he slid it into the lock and turned the key with his long fingers, turning the doorknob which gave no resistance and he opened the door.

"Oh my Kami!" Orihime whispered, walking in, her legs carried her to a small little shrine and she picked up a photo frame.

A photo frame that contained a picture of her brother.

"Oni-chan.." She whispered. "My brother... this is my brother, Inoue Sora."

She remembered?!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! RIKOREN here! <strong>

**So what do you guys think? Orihime's remembering her brother, but will she remember Ichigo? Or did she lock that memory far away?**

**Ichigo-hey! That isn't fair! You said she would remember me Riko-san! That isn't fair!**

**RIKOREN- hey! We're the same age! Stop saying san!**

**Arigato!**

**Ichigo-WAAAAAAIT!**

**RIKOREN xD**

**Ichigo-DAMN IT! _GESTUGA TENSHOU!_**

**_*BLACK OUT SCREENS*_**


End file.
